


Comptines sombres【法语：黑暗童谣】

by April_lama



Series: 考斯腾衍生 [2]
Category: RPS derivative
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·衍生cp，歌剧魅影×舞姬，有一点点春来×Angel





	Comptines sombres【法语：黑暗童谣】

19世纪的歌剧院，装饰着华丽壁灯的走廊上空无一人。  
刚刚结束最后一场剧目演出的女演员裹着大衣，踩着廉价的高跟鹿皮靴，急匆匆地往外走去，手里还拿着某位贵族公爵递给她的邀请函。  
就在她拐过走廊一角的镜台前时，她停了下来，对着镜子，用指腹将嘴唇上有些涂出界的口红抹匀，勾起唇角露出一个魅惑的微笑。  
下一秒，她的笑容凝固了。  
原本空荡荡的走廊忽然传来一阵歌声。  
“这些痛苦的女孩是谁？”  
“被困在暗月城堡中……”  
“十二个人徒劳地闪耀着光辉……”  
“就像只绽放一次的花朵……”  
是很清脆的小孩子嗓音，伴随着的还有叮咚叮咚的脆响，像是在给八音盒上发条。  
但是却让女演员毛骨悚然。  
“她们在阴影中起舞……”  
“仿佛爱的低语……”  
“梦想有一个能如白鸽般自由的地方……”  
“在诅咒的牢笼里……”  
“她们将不被允许去爱……”  
“这是她们唯一深信的童话……”  
伴随着歌声，女演员的瞳孔慢慢睁大，最后，缓缓倒了下去。  
声音戛然而止。  
走廊尽头，闪过一个戴着白色面具的人影。  
  
复古华贵的大房间，天花板上的水晶吊灯发出的光照亮了整个屋子。  
拉巴雅狄耶坐在铺了红色天鹅绒被褥的柔软大床上，垂下双腿，欧普拉正单膝跪在他的脚边，熟稔地拆着芭蕾舞鞋的绑带，拿下足尖鞋，露出一双带着些微青紫色伤痕的白皙脚踝。  
“痛不痛？”他抬头看着那双澄澈的莹蓝色眼睛。  
拉巴雅狄耶摇了摇头否认了。  
欧普拉叹了口气，然后把那双纯白色的舞蹈鞋拿到一边，从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一瓶药膏，拧开瓶盖，修长的手指沾着白色的药膏，轻轻地涂抹在那些青紫色伤痕上。  
拉巴雅狄耶微微“嘶”了一声。  
“忍一忍，马上就好了。”欧普拉抬起拉巴雅狄耶纤白的裸足，在敏感的脚背皮肤上轻轻吻了一下。  
“可是真的有点痛。”拉巴雅狄耶眨了眨眼睛。  
“先和剧院说一声吧， 就说你脚受伤了，要休息一段时间。”  
“可是那样的话，谁来代替我去剧院里跳舞呢？”  
“乖，身体要紧。”欧普拉摸摸他的头发。  
拉巴雅狄耶扁了扁嘴，妥协了。  
用玫瑰花沐浴后的少年散发着淡淡香气的身体被男人结实有力的手臂揽在怀里，只要一低头，男人就能吻到少年的前额。  
看着怀里拉巴雅狄耶安详的睡颜，欧普拉也放心地闭上了眼睛，进入梦乡。

天亮了，欧普拉走上大街，十岁的报童正挥舞着报纸叫卖。  
“先生，要一份报纸吗？”  
欧普拉看了他一眼，把一枚硬币放在报童的手掌心里。  
报纸上刊登着又一位当红女演员深夜死于剧院的新闻，以及一些来源不明又掺着半真半假的报道，揭露了那位女演员与某位上流社会贵族有染。  
欧普拉勾起唇角。  
这已经是半年以来的第四个了。  
从半年之前开始，剧院里就陆续发生杀人事件，受害人无一例外都是当红演员，而且与上流社会的贵族几乎都有着不为人知的地下恋情。听起来似乎是十分老套的故事，凶手应该也是原配对于另一半的不忠感到愤怒而雇佣的杀手，而且，杀人的手段也相同，都是用刀具刺杀，自然而然地就联想到这是连环作案。  
欧普拉走进一家咖啡厅，一边点了杯咖啡和一碟甜点，就坐在了窗边，动作优雅地端起咖啡小口小口地抿着，一边打量着身边形形色色的行人。  
没有人知道凶手是男是女，年龄几何，因此，每一个和他擦肩而过的，都有可能是凶手。  
而拉巴雅狄耶的身份就是舞剧演员，虽然只有十六岁，却已经是剧院最受欢迎的舞蹈家，纤细柔软的身材，面容还带着少年的青涩与纯真。这样未成熟的花骨朵儿，在私生活混乱的上流社会可谓大受欢迎。  
怀着形形色色的龌龊心思，大批的狂蜂浪蝶总会对拉巴雅狄耶进行无休止的围追堵截。拉巴雅狄耶古灵精怪的性格吸引了不少贵族的眼睛，优美的舞姿也让无数艺术家为之倾倒，欧普拉就是其中一位。但拉巴雅狄耶也在贵族当中有一些交情较好的朋友，这让欧普拉有些担心。  
拉巴雅狄耶看上去是个聪慧的孩子，可也难免会有疏忽的时候。  
欧普拉自己是剧作家的同时，也是歌剧演员，却因为性格沉郁、气质高冷而让人望而却步，拉巴雅狄耶既是他的朋友，也是他深爱的恋人，那双蓝莹莹的眼睛，初次见面时就抓住了欧普拉的心。欧普拉曾经发誓，会把拉巴雅狄耶一辈子都放在手心里，珍惜爱护。  
但现在，当红的演员接连传出遇害并且与贵族有染的消息，欧普拉开始担心拉巴雅狄耶的人身安全。  
为此，他只是在咖啡厅里坐了一小会儿便迅速收拾东西离开了，回到他和拉巴雅狄耶的家里。他的祖上曾经也是贵族，传下来的私人花园便继承给了欧普拉。拉巴雅狄耶喜欢蓝色妖姬，欧普拉便命人种了满满一园子，空闲时，他经常和拉巴雅狄耶在这里，做着恋人之间会做的那些事情，拥抱，亲吻，耳鬓厮磨。  
但拉巴雅狄耶在演出时不小心伤到了脚，欧普拉便不允许他自己下床走动。  
于是当他推开寝室大门的时候，就看见小恋人躺在床幔间，手里打开的书盖在膝盖上，蓝莹莹的眼睛闭着，似乎睡着了。  
欧普拉轻手轻脚地走过去，但拉巴雅狄耶还是抬手揉了揉眼睛，醒了。  
“你这么快就回来啦？”  
“我只是出去买了份报纸，顺便喝了杯咖啡，在科尔伊先生的店里。”  
拉巴雅狄耶眼睛一亮：“那你见到安奇尔哥哥了吗？”  
“没有，我挺担心你的，就赶紧回来了。”欧普拉扬了扬手里的报纸，“你先听我讲点事情吧，就在前天，剧院里又有一位演员小姐被杀了。”  
拉巴雅狄耶睁大了眼睛。  
“我看过报纸了，是那位多洛莉丝小姐，前两天和你一起演出过，她被人发现死在剧院走廊的镜子前面。”  
“多洛莉丝小姐啊……”拉巴雅狄耶的眼神里透露出几分悲伤，“她平时对我很好的……她的死因是什么？”  
“好像还是被人用刀刺伤，但是现场没有发现任何血迹。”  
“我记得……一个月前崔斯特先生……也是被刺杀的吧？”  
“对。”  
欧普拉沉吟片刻，还是开了口。  
“还有，最近不要和你那些贵族朋友走得太近，半年里，四个被杀的演员，都和贵族有不正当关系，我担心你会被误解，然后也遭殃。”  
拉巴雅狄耶看着欧普拉严肃的神情，调皮地摇了摇头。  
“我会注意一些的。我这两天受了伤，没办法到剧院去，应该不会有人盯上我的。”  
欧普拉将拉巴雅狄耶揽进怀里，下巴抵在对方柔软的发顶，一手轻轻摩挲着少年光滑的后颈。  
“我可是答应过你，尼基亚，要守护你一辈子的。”  
“我知道。我的凡因特姆先生。”  
欧普拉低下头去，从少年的眼睫开始，吻过鼻梁和脸颊，又从颈侧吻到耳垂，最后吻住拉巴雅狄耶柔软的嘴唇，缠绵悱恻。  
窗外，戴着白色面具的人静静伫立在房顶，黑色的披风在大风中猎猎作响。

拉巴雅狄耶换上足尖鞋，一步一步地走到空无一人的舞台中央。戴着深蓝色手套的手中，握着一把利刃。  
这是欧普拉创作的新剧本，一个年轻的舞女与骑士坠入爱河，但骑士却早已与公主有了婚约，舞女一怒之下想要杀死公主，却反而被公主送来的礼物中藏着的毒蛇咬伤，中毒而死。  
随着剧院内的当红演员接二连三死去，欧普拉一时找不出什么合适的人选，便让拉巴雅狄耶先做尝试。  
没有背景音乐，没有别人，拉巴雅狄耶径自在舞台的木地板上跃着优美的舞步。  
结束排练后，拉巴雅狄耶走回准备室，换下舞蹈鞋，摘下手套，把利刃装进刀鞘里，然后关上了门。  
深夜的剧院里空无一人，拉巴雅狄耶一个人走在空荡荡的走廊上。  
在他拐过一个转角时，一个戴着白色面具的人影出现了。人影的手中握着的，正是拉巴雅狄耶刚刚排演剧目时用到的匕首。  
拉巴雅狄耶停在走廊上的镜子前，微微蹲下身，将黑色皮鞋松开了的鞋带重新绑好。  
镜子当中，映照出一个戴着白色面具的人影，向拉巴雅狄耶的身后慢慢靠近。  
拉巴雅狄耶没有发现，在站起身后，拍了拍身上的衣服，抬起头，才看见一把匕首正举在自己的头顶。  
面具下的面容骤然变得狰狞，倒映在拉巴雅狄耶宝蓝色的眼睛里，随后猛地刺下！  
没有想象中的血光。  
面具人举着刀子的手，被人从身后牢牢制住。  
“是时候住手了吧。”  
欧普拉冷冷的声音响起。  
面具人的瞳孔骤然凝固，而身前的拉巴雅狄耶冲着他勾起了一个狡黠的笑容。  
“让尼基亚引你出来，是个不错的办法。”  
欧普拉将那只手臂猛地一扭，关节错位，发出一声脆响，手里的匕首掉在地板上，被拉巴雅狄耶用手捡了起来。  
“这可是凡因特姆先生特别为我定做的刀哦。”他眨了眨眼睛，“用来防身的。”  
“但是现在，似乎用来杀人，也是个不错的选择。”  
手起刀落，面具人的胸口被利刃刺中。  
拉巴雅狄耶捡起那人掉落在地的白色面具，用欧普拉递给他的白色手帕优雅地擦拭掉面具和匕首上沾到的血迹。  
面具上，用妖冶的红色勾勒出繁复的花纹，拉巴雅狄耶端详了一会儿，把面具戴在了欧普拉的脸上。  
“你戴着更好看。”  
少年歪了歪头，笑了。  
欧普拉温柔地笑了笑，将拉巴雅狄耶抱进怀里，向剧院的天台走去。  
“这应该会是最后一个了，以后，就不会再有人死去了。”  
拉巴雅狄耶仰起头，脸颊贴在欧普拉的颈窝里。  
“那我们，接下来做什么？”  
欧普拉低头，吻了吻少年的唇。  
“闭上眼睛。”  
拉巴雅狄耶听话地照做了。  
欧普拉从衣袋中拿出一枚银色的钻戒，戴在了少年的左手无名指上。  
拉巴雅狄耶靠在欧普拉的肩上，沉沉睡去。  
而欧普拉望了一眼灯火阑珊的城市，在屋顶上轻巧地跳跃着，越来越远。

“这些痛苦的女孩是谁？”  
“被困在暗月城堡中……”  
“十二个人徒劳地闪耀着光辉……”  
“就像只绽放一次的花朵……”  
“她们在阴影中起舞……”  
“仿佛爱的低语……”  
“梦想有一个能如白鸽般自由的地方……”  
“在诅咒的牢笼里……”  
“她们将不被允许去爱……”  
“这是她们唯一深信的童话……”  
发条转动，八音盒发出吱吱呀呀的响声。


End file.
